


The Cigarette Duet

by MrNowhere



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNowhere/pseuds/MrNowhere
Summary: "You know those things are bad for you, right?" Stan says, narrowing his eyes at the cigarette wedged tightly between Kyle's lips.
"Oh geez, thanks for the revolutionary news, mom," Kyle scoffs.
"I'm just sayin', they're gonna kill you one day."
"Good."





	

 

 

Stan tugs his hat down over his ears, then shoves his hands inside his pockets. It's way too cold for any normal human being to be outside, but he knows one person who will be.

He sighs tiredly when he sees the boy he was searching for leaning up against the side of the school building. The stark contrast between the boy's flaming red hair and the sparkly white snow showering down on it never ceases to amaze Stan.

"Kyle," he says.

The redheaded boy blows a puff of smoke into the air in acknowledgement.

"It's freezing out here," Stan says, leaning against the wall beside his best friend.

Kyle just hums and stares off into the distance.

"You know those things are bad for you, right?" Stan says, narrowing his eyes at the cigarette wedged tightly between Kyle's lips.

"Oh geez, thanks for the _revolutionary_ news, _mom_ ," Kyle scoffs.

"I'm just sayin', they're gonna kill you one day."

"Good."

Stan rolls his eyes and clenches his fists inside his pockets. "Since when did you become so pessimistic?"

Kyle shrugs, then exhales once more. "I guess I'm just sick of it. All the crazy shit that goes on in this town. Being the voice of reason. Trying to do good things and never getting any recognition for it."

"Dude, without you there's gonna be no good kids left in town."

"What about Butters?"

Stan looks down at his feet for a few moments, then finally says, "he's too gullible."

"He's still nicer than I am."

"Maybe. But that's just because you've been tainted by me."

Kyle snorts, "yeah, 'cause you're _obviously_ the baddest guy in town."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan frowns.

"I somehow doubt I would be negatively influenced by the dude who stops and drops everything just to pet a dog."

"Hey, don't bring dogs into this."

"I'm just saying that you're not the reason I'm like this," Kyle says.

Stan bursts into laughter. "Dude, was that supposed to sound cool?"

"Shut up!" Kyle groans. He rips Stan's hat off his head when he starts laughing harder.

"Hey, give that back!" Stan whines. "It's cold out here!"

"You should've thought about that before you made fun of me," Kyle retorts, sticking his tongue out childishly, causing the cigarette to fall out of his mouth.

"Mission accomplished!" Stan cheers as the smoke sinks into the many inches of snow.

"You're an asshole," Kyle huffs as he slaps the hat back onto Stan's head, pulling it down over his eyes.

Stan smiles brightly as he adjusts it. Once it's back in place he says, "you should be thanking me. I just saved your life."

"I still have an entire pack at home."

"Then I guess I'll have to go get them and throw them into Stark's Pond," Stan replies.

"I'd like to see you try," Kyle challenges.

"Race you there," Stan says as he starts sprinting towards the Broflovski residence, making sure his first step crushes whatever was left of the cigarette that Kyle just dropped.

"You cheater!" Kyle shouts. "You can't get a head start!"

Kyle watches with a grin on his face as Stan looks over his shoulder and flips him the bird.

As soon as Stan is out of sight, Kyle reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pack of cigarettes. He turns them around in his hand for a few moments, then throws them down into the snow and crushes them with his boot.

He smiles to himself then cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "wait for me, Stan," then begins chasing after his best friend's footprints.


End file.
